Contract of the Devil
by lazyangel101
Summary: Hinata made a contract with a devil and died.Now she belong to the devil. But the devil never expected is that he fell for her and the only way he could make her fall in love with him is to make everyone she knew reborn and start a new life with him!
1. Chapter 1 a bad day

**Lazyangel101: **cool I made a new story, sorry I know I was so suppose to write the new story call 'Love Me By the New Me' And an update of 'My Prince' But I was also wanna write some thing different for know but I'll update My Prince and Love Me By The New me.

**Sasuke: **your just to lazy and to busy watching anime.

**Lazyangel101: **Well sorry, I was so inspired on Hell girl I though maybe Hinata made a contact to a devil.

**Sasuke: **Your so mean to Hinata-chan

**Lazyangel101:**no I'm not I just want Hinata to live her life not only a shy, kind Ninja.

**Hinata: **Um I'm ok with it.

**Sasuke: **HINATA-CHAN WHY DO YOU LET HER DO THESE THING. We were change into our opposite gender.

**Lazyangel101**: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto dose. On with the story.

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal sunny day in the village Konoha. The birds were chirping and the sound of the people just walking around the dirt streets of the market. But in Konoha High school isn't what people seem to be! Konoha high school has no rules, teacher are scared of the student, principle care less about what they do, this school has group, gangs, and club, that hate each other but there one thing they all have incoming.

"STOP" cried a young 17 year old girl with dark indigo hair and white lavender eyes. "Please stop!" she cried. She was surrounded by 2 top gang in the school. The Bloody Konoha Boys (BKB) and The Badass Ninja Girls (BNG). In BKB there was Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Rock lee. In BNG was Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Karin, and Rin.

Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten and Temari were watching there other member beating up the indigo hair girl. "Dude, Neji you cousin a freak, Believe it" said the spiky blonde hair boy with a middle tan and whiskers on his face known as Naruto. "Let fucken teach her a lesson" said a bubblegum hair with grass green eyes and known as Sakura, as she kick the girl in the stomach.

" Guys, come on, she isn't going to fight back, she's worthless." said a dark brown hair boy with a upside down triangle on his face known as Kiba. "hey Neji, wanna know why your cooler then your fuck up cousin " said a red head girl, wear glasses. "What is that, Karin." Neji said. He had dark brown hair and dark white eye. "she's ugly, fat, useless, no one likes her, she can't do anything right, her style is so last year and her eyes are so creepy." Karin said. "And Neji, your hot, you got muscles, you so helpful, everyone likes you, you can do anything right, you style is so cool, and you eyes are sexy." said a brown hair that tied up like a bun with brown eyes. And know as Tenten.

Naruto kick the girl one more time. "dude, I'm bored let's go." he said. Every BKB left and followed Naruto. Naruto was the leader of the BKB. "Ya, let's go. But next time we see you again we won't stop." Sakura said. BNG followed Sakura.

'_Fuck they did it again' _as the dark indigo hair girl tried to stand up. Welcome to Konoha High school were everyone hate me. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. And those gang are the top gang that hate me really much and you must know that, that Neji guy is my cousin he hated me every since I was 5 year old. He was so nice to me but until my father didn't do anything when his father die and he blame me for that and he still hate me. But there something he doesn't know about my father hate me also and my sister is like a robot, all she do is listen to father.

"I'm home" Hinata said. "Hinata what happen to you? Why are you crying.?" my father said with a cold mean voice. "oh it's nothing father. I just fell down." I said walking up to the stair. "Hinata, your weak you can't just cry when you fall down, this is why Hanabi is better then you." he said. " Don't worry father." I said and ran up to my room.

I can't tell my father what happen to me, you know why, he won't be believe me. And Neji and Hanabi is his favorite. He think I'm weak and can't be a strong Hyuuga heiress. "Hey Hinata me And Father are going out." said a black long hair that reach her shoulder and have white eyes as she knock on her door. "oh ok Hanabi-chan." I said. " ya whatever." Hanabi said and left. It's not really my fault that I was born ugly and fat. I have thick glasses, I wore baggy clothes, I have freckles on my face and my hair was very messy. I saw a shooting star. '_I wish just one day I could die or kill all those people how hurtled me.' _I close my eyes of a moment and fell a sleep.

"As you wish but to do so you must make a contract with me." Said a dark shadow but I could tell by the voice it was a guy.. What kind of contact." I ask. "Sign here and you wish will come true." the Shadow man said. Then a little devil and a little angel of me pop out of my shoulder.

'**Sign it you idiot.' Said the Devil me.**

'_**No Hinata. You can't do it, it must be a trick.' Said the Angel me**_

'**Fuck that. Don't you want revenge on everyone.' **

'_**NO Hinata your way better then that if you try more you could change everything.'**_

'**What the fuck are you talking about. She been bullied her whole life. Why the hell she can change that. She never had any expenses since her mother die.'**

"_**Bu-but she s-still h-ha'**_

'**Face it Angel Hinata theirs is no way Hinata could ever be happy again if they be gone.'**

So Devil Hinata win. I sign the contact. Then everything was a blur. _"Once your wishes been served, you will deliver on your end of the bargain. there is always has to be a prince to pay, when you die after killing the one you hate, you soul will belong to hell, you will never know the joy of heaven." _I couldn't hear what that shadow man said but all I know is that I never feel happiness my whole life, even if I go heaven there nothing that can change the feel I have right now.

I woke up and everthing was the same. but it was still dark. I walk down stair, I could hear Hanabi sleeping. I walk to the kitchen and I saw Hiashi siting on the kitchen table, i also saw 10 bottle of beer. "Hiashi-sama were you drinking." I ask. "Why do you look like her." he said as he glared at me. When he mean 'her' it mean my mother she die after giving birth to Hanabi. He blame me for everything all because of me looking like my mother but i don't look nothing like my mother she was beautiful and I'm ugly. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE" she yell at me. "I was getting a drink" I said. "oh you want a drink" he grab a beer bottle." HERE" he throw it at me. It went straight to my face, it leave 7 cuts on my face because of the glasses. "Why, why are you my daughter, Why." he throw another bottle but he aim the wall. I could feel tear running down my cheek. I was slammed up on the wall. I coughed up blood and looked up with teary eyes and my round glasses were cracked and had tape holding the part over the bridge of my nose. "I hate you" he said. A slap was sent mercilessly across one of my cheeks and three scratches were made. "go to your room, i don't want to see your face again."

I cried '_why, why, why was I born, why do you always think I'm mom. I'm nothing like mom.'_ I though, i ran to my bed and lay down and cried. "Nothing Change at all." I scream. " I guess it was just a dream' I look at my picture with my father and mother. "Why do father even think I'm you, Why,why, I'm nothing like you, you have a beautiful life but i don't, your beautiful, I'm not so why, why, do you smile like I'm like you." I said as i cried.

_"Your wishes will be granted soon. My little Hinata just wait a little longer and your vengeance will be served." Smiled a dark shadow watching Hinata out of her window. "Just you wait Hina-chan, your life will change so much, you will be mine."_

**Lazyangel101: **I think I made the story short! Sorry.

**Sasuke**: Why am I not in this chapter.

**Lazyangel101: **cause, can.

**Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Rock lee, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Temari: **Why THE HELL ARE WE BEATING HINATA UP

**Lazyangel101: **How will Hinata sign the contract if she doesn't have a bad life.

**Lazyangel101:** * Arguing with everyone.*

**Hinata: **Please give **Lazyangel101** good review.

**Lazyangel101:**Sorry about Hinata getting hurt.


	2. Chapter 2 nothing change

**Lazyangel101: **Yes I finally finish chapter 2 but now I need to do the others.

**Sasuke: **am I going to be in here.

**LA101: **I thought you were tie up (And die)

**Sasuke: **you don't have to know.

**Sakura: **Sasuke anything you need help just call -wink-

**LA101: **O.o …..Ohhh so that how - look at Sasuke-

**Sasuke: **I didn't do anything.

**Sakura****: LA101**don't own Naruto.

Hinata was slammed up against the lockers. She coughed up blood and looked up with teary eyes. Her new round glasses were cracked and had tape holding the part over the bridge of her nose. She stared into the harsh, blue eyes of the leader of the BKB.

A slap was sent mercilessly across one of her cheeks, three scratches made. She looked up at him, even with tears streaming down her face and blood coming from her mouth, smiling. This annoyed him and he punched her dead in the face against the lockers. He punched her right in her heart.

"Go, Naruto-chan, kill that Bitch" Sakura said. As the others BNG watch the BKB beating up Hinata

The sleeves of her shirt were ripped off and revealed cut marks along her wrists. Braces shown as she smiled at them. It wasn't a nice smile, it was a devil smile. Then another slap came her way from a pale hand it was her cousin. She looked up into the onyx eyes of a guy she never knew before that his eye send a cold shivers down her spine.

_'How the hell did this happen to me._' she though as she cough out more blood and fell on the floor and the BKB kicking her everywhere.

(Flashback)

It all started when It was a normal sunny day in the village Konoha. The birds were chirping and the sound of the people just walking around the dirt streets of the market.

Hinata was walking to her school. knowing that everyone will give her bad stares. Everything is still the same. When she got to class only a few people was there. Hinata look around making sure she don't run into BKB and BNG.

She saw the teacher tie up behind the desk. _'Poor sensie.'_ Hinata though. she sat on my seat and look out of the window. '_Nothing change at all. Guess that thing that happen last night was a dream.'_

"Where the fuck is she." As a pink bubblegum hair burst in the class. She look around and saw Hinata. "you" she pointed at Hinata. "You bitch." she yelled. As Ino and Tenten carried me out of the class room and to the halls. She was slammed up against the lockers.

"Why the fuck, did you that Hi-na-at-chan" Sakura said as her face was an inch close to hers. "I don't know what are you talking about." Hinata said as my eye were tearing up. "you know what I'm talk about, don't you act like you don't know you bitch." Sakura said.

"I didn't do anything" Hinata yelled. "Yo Hyuga! Who do you think you are huh!"Ino said. Hinata didn't say anything. And got a slap by Ino. "Ino, this is my fight, stay out of it." Sakura said as she push Ino on the side.

"You think you so special because your daddy is the owner of Hyuuga corps" she yelled.

"N-no" Hinata stuttered, her back hitting the stone cold wall. _'why is she hurting me'_

"Well because of you I got dump by the most hottest guy in the world. And you know what no one can help you cause you are trapped! You think that anyone can come and rescue you cause you're the princess right, well your not, in this school no one like you, not even you cousin!" Sakura said as she kick Hinata on the stomach.

Hinata shooked her head as she slid to the floor holding her knees.

"Ha! Why did he dump me for you. Your hair is mad ugly, did you dye it to make people notice you? Well you're wrong, cause it looks like shit!" Sakura continued yelling. "And why are you on the floor? Aren't you supposed to fight back, so why don't you fight back! Oh right, it's because you are so fucking WEAK!"

"why can't you die" Hinata though she said it softly but then Sakura punch her in the gut. "what did you fucking say." she said coldly. "n-nothing Sakura-san." Hinata said as she tremble.

Sakura was about to punch Hinata's face, but Hinata grabbed it with her left hand. Sakura gasped as Hinata swung her hard towards the cold wall behind her. Sakura hit her back making a loud thud. "What the hell are you doing! Get her!" She yelled. Others tried to hit, kick or even throw themselves at Hinata and I hit the floor. Sakura, still leaning on the wall with a shocked look. "You bitch, how dare you did that to me.". Hinata push BNG then charge at Sakura and slammed her against the wall. Hinata was about to say something until she got interpreted.

"Sakura-chan, What up." said a spick blonde hair boy. "what the." he said. Then he grab Hinata by the back of her collar and slammed her against the lockers. "what the fuck, are you doing to Sakura-chan, you bitch." Naruto said. As the other BKB came by. "Naruto-kun kill that bitch because she just stole my guy." Sakura said as she kiss Naruto on the cheek. "sure thing Sakura-chan."

(end of Flashback)

Hinata was kick everywhere by the BKB. Hinata was coughing up so much blood that she was about to die. "any last words" Neji said "before we finish you off." '_why can't they all die.'_ Hinata thought. "Nothing. Ok then" Kiba said then was about kick Hinata. Hinata was about to die until she saw the same guy with red crimson eyes and had three comas . "_your wish will be granted."._

Somehow she was surrounded by darkness and water Hinata was still hurt from BNG and BKB. "were am I" Hinata said. She saw a little light coming from a little cave. As she followed the light she was in a room with many picture of people and the room was black and white. Hinata saw a man playing a black piano.

He had a black raven hair, his skin was very pale, his smile was sweet but somehow it send a cold shivers down her spine. He'd wear a dark black suit and his eye were the dark onyx eye as the shadow man I saw but he was so handsome. He stop playing the piano and turn to Hinata.

"you much be Hinata Hyuuga." he ask as he walk up to Hinata. And touch her face that had so much cuts and brushes but when he touch Hinata cheek it was so cold but it send a nice warm touch she felt many years ago. And when he stop touching her face he walk away to a different room. "come with me " he said.

I look at a mirror and I was wearing a black dress with a red ribbing and my broken glasses, cut and brushes was gone. '_I look like my mother.' _"are you come or not." the onyx eyes boy said.

Hinata walk inside the room. He was sitting on a couch and there was a TV on the front of him. "come sit." he said. "not until you tell me where the hell am I and who the hell are you." Hinata said. It was silence for a moment. "well I tell you this isn't you school or your no longer on earth." he said as he grab the remote. "well I know that but what the hell is this place. I was at school get beat up but the BNG and BKB." Hinata said.

"do you wanna see what are they doing right know." he ask. "umm sure, but wait you never told me your name." Hinata ask. "it's Sasuke" he smile. _'he really cute.' _Hinata thought. Then I sat sown across him

"Hinata do you really hate your life." Sasuke said. I didn't say anything and just nod. "because what I'm going to sow you is going to make thing more easier for you." Sasuke said. As he turn on the T.V. I saw a women with long black almost look like indigo hair, she had lavender white eyes and a every find skin, she was beautiful, who was she? He was with two guys one had long black hair and white eyes and the other had short black hair almost like Sasuke and had dark black eyes and I wonder who was they.

-to be continue-

**LA101: **sorry I as about to write more but I didn't know what else to put.

**Sasuke: **Cause you suck

**LA101: **Sasuke for once shut up, I can't think, go da hell."

**Sasuke: **no, I don't belong there.

**LA101: **you don't belong any where.

**Sasuke: **That's mean

**LA101: **so, who cares….. Please give me good reviews.


End file.
